of wings and fire
by fulcrum101
Summary: WW2 Nonbending AU: The year is late 1942. Aang is a fighter pilot in the US navy and is sent to the Guadalcanal campaign. Azula is a veteran navy pilot in the Japanese navy, also fighting at Guadalcanal. As the two clash in the skies again and again, will something blossom out of it? Or will they remain enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Of wings and fire

Summary: WW2 Nonbending AU: The year is late 1942. Aang is a fighter pilot in the US navy and is sent to the Guadalcanal campaign. Azula is a veteran navy pilot in the Japanese navy, also fighting at Guadalcanal. As the two clash in the skies again and again, will something blossom out of it? Or will they remain enemies?

Ch 1

 **Guadalcanal**

 **November 1942**

 **Henderson field**

The sounds of gunfire echoed in the distance, but it no longer scared the airmen stationed on Henderson field. The 'cactus airforce' as it was called, was working day and night to keep the Japanese enemy at bay. And they were getting quite successful at it.

Inside the barracks, Aang put on his flight suit and looked at the orders that were known to all the pilots. Keep the Japanese at bay, and destroy their war machines.

Aang couldn't believe that he was now flying for the US navy. And he was one of the first pilots to fly a new fighter, the Chance-Vought F4U Corsair. It had a large engine, and gull-wings. It was made for practical reasons, thanks to the large propeller. And it also gave the plane incredible maneuverability.

"Hey, Aang. You ready?" Sokka asked, entering the barracks.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Sokka." Aang said, turning to meet his friend and fellow combat pilot.

Sokka was already a veteran, having fought at Midway and in the opening stages of Guadalcanal. He quickly befriended Aang, and taught him some combat tactics.

"Remember. The Zero is more maneuverable than your plane, especially at low speed turns. Here's a rule to remember. Never dogfight with a Zero. Try and maintain the altitude advantage. If not, you make the fight into a vertical fight. The Zero can't dive or climb worth shit, and when you turn it to the vertical, head right. At high speeds, the Zero won't be able to turn as good as our planes." Sokka said.

"Thanks for the advice. They taught us a bit back at the states." Aang said.

"You'll know real quick that what you were taught in the states, doesn't work in the real world." Sokka said.

"Anything else I need to know?" Aang asked.

"There's one maneuver that is highly effective against the zero. It's called the thatch weave. Two planes turn into each other over and over. The zero will latch onto one, and be shot by the wingman." Sokka said.

"I'll try to remember that." Aang said.

As Aang looked over his new fighter, he clearly remembered why America was fighting the war against Japan. Japan attacked Pearl-Harbor, sinking most of the fleet. They quickly conquered many islands. The Philippines, Solomon Islands, they even reached out to the Midway. But the Americans stopped the Japanese at Midway, and were now pushing them back. Slowly, but surely.

Now, they had a foothold on Guadalcanal and were holding their territory hard. But Japanese planes and ships were still coming in from Rabaul and other nearby Japanese bases.

"What kind of plane is that?" Sokka asked, as he and Aang walked to the Corsair.

"F4-U Corsair. Very fast and maneuverable. Also quite durable." Aang said.

"What's with the gull wings?" Sokka asked.

"Look at the large propeller, and the size of the landing gear." Aang said.

"Oh. That makes sense." Sokka said.

"Oh, guys. We got our orders. Japanese bombers were spotted heading towards us. Betty and Vals. Along with fighter escorts." A pilot said.

"See you up there." Sokka said, as he ran to his F4F wildcat.

Sitting in the cockpit, Aang started up the engine and taxied the plane onto the runaway following 5 Wildcats, 4 P-39s, and 3 Corsairs (plus his). It wasn't much, but they still held the island.

Closing the canopy, he put his goggles and face mask on and waited for the word. Soon, the radio sparkled to life, and the base commander gave the order.

"All planes on runway 2, take off now."

With a green flare in the sky, the 12 planes rolled down the runaway and into the skies heading north west to intercept the incoming Japanese forces.

"Look alive, pilots. Focus on the bombers. Ignore the escorts. Stay with your wingman at all times. Maintain a two-plane formation." Sokka radioed.

The American planes continued heading in their direction, when the lead pilot calls it out.

"Contact! 6 enemy bombers, and 8 Zekes!"

"Everyone, pick your targets and bring it down fast. Aang, you're with me." Sokka said, as he yawed to the left and accelerated towards the right flank of the bomber force. Coming closer, he squeezed the trigger and sent out .50 bullets at the Betty bomber.

The high caliber bullets tore into the non-armored bomber, and Sokka watched it fall from the sky.

"Aang, take the next one!" Sokka said, as his squadron started a furball with the Japanese aircraft.

Aang put the gun piper on the cockpit of the Betty he's approaching and pulls the trigger. The Corsair shudders as the 6 machineguns roar to life.

Aang flies over the crippled bomber and watches it explode in mid-air. He pulled hard to the left to avoid a Zero as it dives on him. Following the Zero, he closes in and blows the left wing off. Pulling up to search for more targets, his radio bursts with activity.

"I got one! I got one!"

"How many bombers are left?!"

"Number 3, you got two Zekes on your tail! Head straight towards me, now!"

"I'm bailing out!"

"I got a red demon to deal with!"

Looking up, Aang saw a P-39 being chased by a blood-red Zeke, its guns destroying the P-39. Pulling up, he closes the distance between the unknown attacker and saw that it was colored blood red.

Just as he put the gun sights on the enemy plane, the pilot suddenly turned around and headed towards him. Both pilots fired their guns at each other, yet missed by a mile.

Aang turned to the left and pursued the red fighter plane, only for his opponent to start a rolling scissors with him. Aang stayed back, knowing not to engage a Zero in a dogfight. He watched his enemy turn around and head straight towards him, head on.

Aang grabbed the accelerator and shoved it forward, being thrown into his seat by the aggressive acceleration. The enemy pilot fired its 20mm cannon, thick whooping noises are heard thru the cockpit.

Panicking, Aang broke first and flew away from the Zero. Turning around, he saw the Zero fast approaching him, firing its 7.7mm guns. Aang's Corsair shuddered as it took the punishing blows. Aang looked at the gauges, trying to ascertain how damaged his plane was.

Aang did a double take as he saw the blood-red Zero flying in formation with him. Looking inside the cockpit, he ripped his helmet and mask off to get a better look. In the Zero, he saw a beautiful woman with black hair, and gold eyes. Looking close at the Zero, he saw that the pinup was a large blue flame.

Aang rolled his Corsair to the left and stepped on the right pedal, heading right over the Zero and headed down to the earth, away from his enemy. Looking at his altimeter, his concentration was broken when bullets ran past his aircraft.

 _How the hell did she…!_ Aang thought, and quickly pulled up, forcing the wounded bird to climb.

Looking behind him, his female adversary flew away from him. But he knew she could kill him as she wished. His plane was suffering from damage, and that affected its performance. And to make matters worse, he was a nugget. She was a veteran.

Aang kept his eyes glued on his enemy as she positioned herself ahead of him.

"Me or you. Me or you." Aang said, as he flew towards his enemy.

Both planes fired at each other one final time. The Corsair violently shook as the engine took moderate damage, cutting on its speed. Still pulling the trigger, Aang watched as his enemy inverted to fly over. Time seemed to slow down as both planes and pilots met. Aang looked up and his female opponent, who was looking at him with a malicious smile. She then flew away from the furball, back to her base.

"Aang, we shot down all the bombers. The fighter escorts are bugging out. Time to get the hell out of dodge." Sokka ordered.

"Copy that. On my way." Aang said, trailing the rest of the squadron.

As he struggled to control his plane, his thoughts went back to the fight between him and his enemy. She was very skilled, and Aang was sure she was toying with. She had plenty of chances to kill him. Why didn't she take it?

"She looked at me, like I was a slab of meat and she was a ravenous animal ready to devour it." Aang muttered to himself.

"You're one lucky bastard. You know that?" a fellow pilot said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Landing at Henderson field, Aang taxied his Corsair to a hanger to a hanger and opened the canopy. Feeling a pain in his right hand, he looked down and saw he was tightly holding the control stick.

Letting go, he climbed out of the fighter and walked a few steps forward only to collapse to his knees and vomit.

"Don't worry, Aang. Happens to all of us." Sokka said, picking him up.

"I feel woozy." Aang said.

"Nothing a little hot chow can't fix." Sokka said.

"Hey, Sokka. I have a question." Aang said, as they headed to the mess hall.

"Sure thing." Sokka said.

"Are the Japs sending woman to combat?" Aang asked.

"I've heard bits and pieces. Why?" Sokka asked.

"The red Zero. Literally painted blood-red. The pin-up is a large blue flame. Female pilot. Black hair, gold eyes. Sound familiar?" Aang asked.

"Lowden was right. You are one lucky son of a bitch." Sokka said.

"Who is she?" Aang asked.

"We don't know her name. But we know she's a triple ace. We've intercepted radio traffic, and she's called Azula. That could be her real name, or just a call-sign. She's one tough pilot. Hardly anyone survives her encounter." Sokka said.

"I should be dead. We were firing at each other every chance we got." Aang said.

"You must be a hell of a pilot." Sokka said.

"Azula." Aang said, eating his lunch in silence, contemplating having to fight her again.

"Heard you guys bagged some Jap bombers." A marine said, walking into the mess.

"We did. Stopped them dead in their tracks." Sokka said.

"Bob Leckie. First marine corps." He said, shaking Sokka's head.

"Should have been here when we first arrived. Japs forced our navy to retreat, and they just hit us with everything they got. We made them pay dearly for it, though." Leckie said.

"But we're winning, right?" Aang asked.

"We are. But the Japs are damn good fighters. We could be at war for years on end." Leckie said.

"Not looking forward to it." Sokka said.

"No-one is." Leckie said.

Aang left the cafeteria and headed to take a quick shower. The fight with Azula played thru his mind. The intense gunfire, his Corsair shaking from impact. Her face looking at his, like a predator about to claim its prey.

"Now that's a scary thought." Aang said.

 **Rabaul**

Azula taxied her Zero into a hanger and climbed out of the cockpit. Being a veteran of the Japanese navy since 1940, she had been in plenty of fights. She only had 15 kills, now 18 thanks to today's mission, which ended in failure. The cactus air-force was becoming a major thorn in Rabul's side, and they couldn't be dislodged.

Heading to her bunk, she went thru the fight with the gull-winged aircraft. _A new aircraft for their armed forces. Fuck. Unless we do something, we're screwed._ A smile appeared on her face, as she remembered flying over him, flashing her malicious grin. She enjoyed the thrill and saw the fear on his face.

"One day, you'll be my prisoner. And you'll really know fear." Azula smirked.

 **Henderson Field**

 **November 11**

"Are my eyes yellow?" Sokka asked.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting the hee-bee jeebies. Next thing you'll know, I'll start turning yellow from my ass to my face." Sokka said.

"It's hepatitis, Sokka. And none of us have it. We don't go out into the jungle and start fighting the Japs." Aang said, brushing his teeth.

"I'm dying, Aang. Look in my eyes." Sokka said, turning Aang around.

"I'd rather look into Azula's eyes." Aang said, and a silence was between the both of them.

"Lets just forget about that. But the way how this war is going, you'll be fighting her real soon. Just don't get into too much of a hurry." Sokka said.

"I won't." Aang said.

As night fell, Aang climbed into his bunk and slept.

Next morning, the air-raid siren was blaring loudly and woke everyone up.

"All pilots to your planes! All pilots to your planes!"

"What's going on?" Aang asked, as he ran to his Corsair, seeing the mechanics loading the plane with ammunition for his guns.

"Task force 67 is under attack! We're to stop the Japs from killing the fleet!" Sokka said, as he climbed into his Wildcat.

Aang climbed into his Corsair and started the engine. He closed the canopy and followed 25 fighters off the runway and towards TF-67.

"Something big is happening, isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Something is." One of the pilots said.

The 26 aircraft split into two forces and headed to TF-67. The sounds of AA guns and aircraft noise was heard in the distance.

"Japanese Vals! Lets get them!"

Accelerating towards the beleaguered fleet, the fighters slashed right through the Japanese onslaught. Tracking a Val dive-bomber, Aang blew the aircraft to pieces.

"Get him, Aang. He's all yours."

Aang pulled up to the left as a Val dove right towards him, guns blazing. Aang pulled the trigger and sent a fistful of .50 slugs to the incoming dive bomber. The Corsair easily shrugged off the light 7.7mm bullets being thrown towards him.

Aang quickly rolled away as the flaming wreckage of the Val flew past his head.

Seeing a Val strafe a destroyer, Aang pursued and shot him down as well. Two Val's attempted to run, and Aang gave chase.

"Calm down, Aang. These are easy kills. No need to get over-eager." Aang said to himself, taking deep breaths.

Putting the gun sight on the left Val, he squeezed the trigger and watched as the bullets pierced the engine, tore the left wing off and sent the burning Val spiraling to the earth. Yawing to the right, he was met with a rude surprise.

The rear gunner pointed his machinegun at Aang, and sent a point-blank range burst right at the cockpit. The bullet-proof glass stopped the bullets, but it gave Aang quite a scare. Heavily breathing, he pulled the trigger and killed the back gunner. Thru the glass, Aang saw the rear gunner's headless body, slumped over his weapon.

Aang fired another burst, and the Val blew up.

"Never thought it would be like this." Aang said, as he turned around and headed back to the fleet.

The Val's were outnumbered and outgunned. Unable to achieve their objectives, they fled and were quickly destroyed by the American pilots.

"Good work, pilots. The fleet's in safe hands. We fly CAP until they reach port." Sokka said.

Aang joined formation, and thought about the rear-gunner. He could only imagine how it looked from his point of view. Seeing the plane next to him get shot down, and being faced with his killer eye to eye, seeing the large Corsair looming like a demon towards him. He fires his machine gun, but to his horror, the enemy is still flying. Now he fires his guns, and blows your head right off.

"Alright. The fleet's in the bay. Lets land." Sokka said, shaking Aang from his stupor.

 _I can't get shaken up from this. I'll be facing Azula in combat real soon. I wonder. Do you get afraid in combat?_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

 **Guadalcanal**

 **April 13**

 **1:25 AM**

Pilots on Henderson field were woken up by the sounds of heavy gunfire. Lots of gunfire.

"Are we under attack?" Aang asked.

"No, but we might." Sokka said, walking out of his tent, .45 in hand.

Heading to the airfield, Aang grabbed a Springfield and sees more base personal and several marines up and awake.

They had a front row seats, to the first naval battle of Guadalcanal. Both the American and Japanese fleets hosed each other with everything they had, from 8 inch cannons, to .50 caliber machine guns.

"Look at that. We're blowing the entire Jap navy." Aang said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Sokka said, as they saw a large explosion occur on 'Iron bottom sound.'

Suddenly, shells began to rain down on Henderson field, as the Japanese fleet also attack the airbase.

"They can't take both of us out!" Aang said, referring to Henderson field and the US navy, as he jumped into a foxhole with Sokka.

"Sure they can." Sokka said.

Peeking up from the foxhole, they saw a Japanese cruiser use its search light to find American warships, blasting at any target it saw. And the American fleet responded in kind, hosing said cruiser with their guns.

For a full hour, both sized tore each other to pieces, like two predator going toe to toe. The guns fell silent at 0300, and everyone on shore wondered which of three results would appear in the morning. Either the Japanese fleet was still floating, or the American fleet was. Or both sides were totally sunken, with no ships on the surface. Now that was a grim thought.

 **0700 hours**

Climbing out of the foxhole, they saw two American ships still floating. One cruiser and a destroyer. Three crippled American ships were still afloat, and three crippled Japanese ships were also afloat, farther away from the island. The rest of the Japanese fleet was scattered to hell and gone.

"That's all we have left?" Sokka asked, knowing that two operational ships wasn't enough to last another assault.

"Sir, all pilots are ordered to finish off those Jap ships over there." A marine said, approaching the two aviators.

"Time for payback." Aang said.

"Damn straight." Sokka said, as the two ran towards Henderson field.

Avenger torpedo planes took off from Henderson field, with a few fighters as escorts, should Japanese Zero's appear.

In the cockpit of his Corsair, Aang trailed above and behind the torpedo planes, searching for enemy aircraft.

"Contact! Large force of enemy aircraft, south east of our position." A radar operator said, from the lead plane.

Aang, Sokka, and the other fighter escorts flew ahead, ready to meet the enemy head on. They were not ready for what they saw.

"Those are dauntless dive bombers!" Sokka said.

"Looks like the Big E is back." Aang said, having heard of the nickname for the aircraft carrier, Enterprise.

"Pilots of the cactus air-force. Once we unleash our ordnance on this bastard, we're heading to Henderson field. We can't land on Enterprise." The lead dive-bomber pilot said.

"Why not?" Aang asked, as both air groups converged and headed towards the crippled battleship, Hiei.

"Because we took some heavy damage a few weeks back. And to make matters worse, Enterprise is the only American carrier afloat right now. Only one staring down Japan right now." The pilot said.

"Well, glad that you made it safe and sound." Sokka said.

The large force of 30 aircraft descended on the lone battleship, who filled the skies with AA fire. But it was of no use. The planes bombed and strafed the battleship, scoring hits and near misses. Aang racked the decks with machine gun fire as he flew over conning tower of the Hiei.

With their bombs deposited on the battleship, the planes headed back to Henderson field, crowding the base with new planes and personal from Enterprise. However, the Japanese were not out of the fight, and both sides braced themselves for the coming night.

 **November 14**

 **0155 hours**

The ground at Henderson field shook as a violent barrage of shells and gunfire slammed into her, from the offshore Japanese warships.

"How long are they going to keep this up?" Aang asked.

"As long as it takes. They're bent on taking back the island."

When morning came, the pilots jumped in the cockpit of their aircraft and headed out to bloody the Japanese fleet once more. The target this time, was the 11 transports heading towards the island. Armed with a single 1,000-pound bomb, Aang dove onto a transport and dropped the bomb.

Looking behind him, he saw the transport capsize and sink from the damage.

"Enemy fighters, coming in."

Ascending to meet the threat, Aang quickly gunned down a Japanese Zero and ran into his adversary.

"It's on." Aang said, charging head on to kill Azula.

Aang's navy blue Corsair, and Azula's blood-red Zero performed an angry duel over Iron Bottom sound. Azula used her maneuverability against Aang's sluggish turning rate, compared to her aircraft. Aang fled from the fleet's AA fire in an attempt to level the playing field against Azula. But running gave Azula a shot at Aang. Lining up behind Aang, she pulled the trigger and peppered Aang's Corsair with 7.7mm gunfire.

Aang pulled upward, and Azula followed. She fired her 20mm cannons, yet missed. Aang stalled his Corsair and dove down on Azula, guns blazing. Both pilots rolled their aircraft to avoid each other's gunfire.

Aang watched as his aircraft passed within inches of Azula's Zero, and heard a loud banging noise. With his plane damaged in some form, Aang headed to the enemy fleet, and saw 7 transport ships burning. The remaining fleet stopped their movement and headed back to regroup.

"Good work. We've stopped them today."

Landing at Henderson field, the pilots went to the mess hall to relax as best as they could. Aang stayed behind to observe his Corsair, checking to see what damage it incurred from the collision. "Your propeller is messed up." Teo said, standing next to Aang.

Looking at the propeller, Aang saw that the blades were shortened by a few inches.

"How long will it take to fix?" Aang asked.

"We can cannibalize some of the wrecks. But don't expect the same performance until we can get you a spare propeller." Teo said.

"Hey, Aang. We got plenty of hot food to eat." Sokka said.

With a plate full of food, Aang started to eat and listened to the chatter in the mess hall.

"We hit them hard today." A fellow pilot said.

"We still left four transports alive."

"Yeah, but we'll get them tomorrow. We got the enterprise back."

 **2317 hours**

The calmness of the night was broken once again, by the sounds of naval gunfire. Both fleets slugged it out, and iron bottom sound became the grave of ships and men. The duel was far away from Henderson field, so the soldiers managed to get in precious hours of sleep. The only thing that they feared more than the sounds of weapons fire at night, was the chilling silence after.

It was torturous to wait for hours on end thru the night, wondering what would come for them in the morning. But they were still alive, so they can still fight.

 **November 15**

 **0545 hours**

"Japs have landed on our shores! All aircraft, scramble!"

Henderson field was bustling with activity as fighters, dive bombers, and torpedo bombers rolled down the tarmac and into the air to stop the Japanese incursion.

"We do not stop until they're all dead. You run out of ammo, you head back to base, rearm, and continue to fight." Sokka said, taking charge of the flight.

"There they are!" a pilot said.

The Imperial soldiers were caught off guard, as they were caught in the open with no cover, and no AA weapons. The pilots relished the chance for payback, and made every second count. When the slaughter was over, they celebrated once they landed back at Henderson field.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Things were now looking grim for the empire of Japan. Many of their ships were destroyed off Guadalcanal, and they lost hundreds of irreplaceable planes and pilots. But they still had the large base at Rabaul, and they could still inflict considerable damage on allied movements. If the allies wanted the whole south pacific and its islands, they had to neutralize Rabaul.

 **Henderson Field**

 **April 1943**

Henderson field was quiet. Only a few planes were sent on scouting missions. The fighting had shifted elsewhere, and the Enterprise plus her fleet were doing the bulk of the fighting. Henderson field was busy scouting Rabaul, as it was a threat to the incoming Bougainville campaign.

"Aang, your turn to fly recon over Rabaul. Just don't get into any hairy fights. We need all the pilots we can get." The base commander said.

In his trusty Corsair, Aang taxied down the runaway and headed to Rabaul.

Looking ahead, he saw Sokka approach him in his brand new F6F Hellcat. Aang waggled his wings, and Sokka responded in kind.

"Okay, Azula. I'm here alone. So come and get me." Aang muttered, waiting for his nemesis to arrive.

Speak of the devil, and it will arrive.

The blood-red Zero went past Aang, guns blazing. Aang turns around and pursues Azula to kill her. Increasing the speed, he approaches Azula and sees her in an upper left climb. Aang pursues only for Azula to tightly turn into him and fired her guns. Aang peels away in a high G turn and dives to the ground.

Azula follows, but her Zero is unable to keep up with the Corsair. Aang pulls up and continues the fight. Both pilots force their aircraft to the end of their limits, as they try and put their guns in a position for an easy kill.

But no blood would be shed this fight. Both pilots fired their guns at each other whenever an opportunity presented itself. Both pilots found themselves going head to head, and pulled their respective triggers.

Click.

Seizing an opportunity, Aang dove straight towards Rabaul and made one pass over the large Japanese base. Amidst the thick AA fire from the ground base and the warships in harbor, Aang managed to take as many pictures as he could.

Flying away from the enemy base, his radio crackled on.

"I have to admit. You're a damn good pilot." Azula said.

"Thanks, I guess." Aang said, wondering why his enemy was talking to him.

"Well, see you later." Azula said, as she broke from Aang and headed back to Rabaul.

Looking back at his nemesis, he deeply sighed and flew back to Henderson field.

 **Henderson Field**

 **HQ**

"So this is what you got?"

"All I got. I was in a dogfight that used up much of my fuel." Aang said.

"We'll send in a larger force next time. One recon, 4 escort."

Aang went over the gun camera footage, watching every time he shot at Azula. Azula was a damn good pilot. Despite flying an obsolete fighter, she evaded his shots, using her maneuverability to stay alive.

"I've got to get better." Aang said.

"Still fighting the red-bitch?" Sokka asked.

"Still am. And she is an incredible pilot. She outmaneuvered every shot I fired, and vice versa." Aang said.

"Looks you both found your equals." Sokka said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Aang said, as he looked over the dossier the Americans had on her. There wasn't much. Just a picture, and some info about her combat skills. Aang looked at the woman and wondered one thing.

 _In a different life, could we be friends?_

 **Rabaul**

"There's no way we could be friends… right?" Azula said to herself, as she went over the second encounter with that pilot. She had the intelligence department go over any information they had on American pilots. They had some intel, but not much. Azula grabbed a folder titled 'Gull-wing X' and opened it.

The folder showed the same man she fought twice. 5'11, hazel eyes. Short hair.

"I look forward to making you my prisoner, slave." Azula muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

 **April 1943**

 **Henderson Field**

"Here's the mission. We're to conduct a small bombing run on Rabaul. It'll involve 15 bombers and 8 fighter escorts. Just one quick run over the field. The primary targets are the airfield and oil storages. There will be heavy anti-air, so fly in fast and low. Good hunting." The base commander said, and the pilots stood up from their chairs.

"Aang, if you run into your nemesis again, kill her." Sokka said, as he climbed into the cockpit of his F6F.

"You bet I will. But you and everyone else stay away from the dogfight. She's very skilled like none other. I'll take her." Aang said.

The strike force lifted from Henderson Field and flew towards Rabaul.

"Here they come!" a pilot yelled, as a dozen zero's flew past them, guns blazing.

"Where the hell did they come from?!" Aang asked, as he tailed a Zero and shot it down.

"Must be a squadron on patrol. They're probably low on fuel, so keep fighting." Sokka said.

"He's on my tail!"

Aang looked down and saw a Hellcat chased by, you guessed it, his nemesis flying the blood-red zeke.

Diving onto his enemy, Aang pulled the trigger and watched as the .50 bullets struck the blood red zero and it blew up.

"Finally. That's done for." Aang said.

"Above you!"

Another Zero dove down on Aang's Corsair at a maddening speed. Both planes collided and went down into the sea.

The kinetic force of the plane hitting the ocean threw Aang's head forward against the cockpit instruments and knocked him out.

…

Waking up in a groggy state, Aang found he was chained to a wall, his arms and legs spread wide open. Looking around, he saw he was in a room, filled with various torture devices. Whips, chains, rope, a mouth gag, and some other objects Aang didn't want to know.

"Where the hell am I?" Aang asked.

A door opened and closed, and Azula walked in.

"I've been looking forward to this. And here we are." Azula said, her silky voice sending chills down Aang's spine.

"I shot you down!" Aang said.

"Nope. I gave a different pilot my aircraft. You took the bait, and hook, line, and sinker." Azula said.

"Alright. You got me. But I'm not talking." Aang said.

"You don't understand your situation. I saved your ass. You would have been interrogated, and brutally killed, whether you gave information or not. So I decided to give you an alternative." Azula said.

"What kind of alternative?" Aang asked.

"Simple. You're my slave. You do anything and everything I say. If not, you'll be thrown to the interrogators, and to death. Those are your only two options." Azula said.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Aang asked.

"For now, nothing." Azula said, and quickly kicked Aang in the balls hard.

Aang screamed as the pain in his testicles went up to one thousand. Azula un-cuffed Aang and he fell to the floor, holding his balls. Azula giggled at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Aang groaned in pain.

"You're the only allied pilot who survived this long against me in a dogfight, and with one kick to the jewels, you're reduced from a hardened soldier to a whimpering mess." Azula said.

"You're a woman. You don't know what I'm going thru." Aang said, crawling away from Azula, who slowly walked towards him.

"You're right. I don't. But I do enjoy this. Seeing a man in such agony is so… arousing." Azula said, stunning Aang for a second.

"You're insane." Aang said.

Azula simply shrugged her shoulders and grabbed one of Aang's legs and put it flush against the wall and held it in place with a taut chain and cuff. She did the same process to the other leg, leaving Aang in a painful middle split.

"Wow. Most men aren't capable of that. Probably because of these." Azula said, pushing her foot into Aang's genitals.

Aang let out a high pitched squeal, as he tried to control his gag reflex, bile threatening to come out.

Azula lifted Aang off the ground, then slammed him onto the ground, the weight of his body firmly on his testicles. Aang came close to blacking out.

"Watch and learn." Azula said, as she slid into the splits, mocking Aang for his pain as she felt none.

"I suggest you get used to this. As long as you're my prisoner, this will be the norm." Azula said, as she pulled Aang's dick and balls out into view. Aang looked in shock at what Azula would do.

"Don't worry. I won't bite. Much." Azula said, stroking Aang.

Aang sighed as Azula stroked him to high mast. Azula's lips turned into a cruel smirk as she held a hand and slapped Aang's balls hard.

"You like that, don't you?" Azula asked, as she felt Aang twitch.

"No." Aang said, resulting in Azula slapping his sac again.

"Your cock tells a different story." Azula said, now roughly stroking Aang.

Azula stood up and pressed her foot on Aang's member and pivoted her foot on dick causing Aang to grimace in pain. Azula continued the torture until Aang released his load.

"That quick eh? I'll just have to work on your stamina." Azula said.

 **Henderson Field**

"This is a bad day." The base commander said, as he looked at the casualty report.

4 fighters and 7 bombers were shot down by Japanese aircraft and anti-air.

"Yes, sir. And our ace has been shot down." Sokka said.

The commander tossed the report onto the table.

"Damn it. And he'll be in captivity for a while, if not the rest of the war." He said.

"Sir?" Sokka asked.

"We don't have enough forces to try and pull him out. Rabaul is too heavy defended. And with our forces scattered to hell across the goddamned pacific… I've heard rumors that command is planning to saturate Rabaul near the end of the year. At that point, Aang will be either dead, or transferred to another place. God help him if he's still alive."


End file.
